


Love At 20,000 Feet

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mile High Club, Mind Control, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, mental images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles have to split up to recruit mutants on different continents, which inspires Charles to see how far he can be from Erik and still have a connection to Erik's mind.  The answer is: quite far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At 20,000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is really intended for the "pictures" prompt for my Kink Bingo card, but it fits a whole lot of other kinks, too. :)

The fact that this is a United States-based operation doesn't mean the CIA's above recruiting foreign mutants into their ranks. For all of Erik's misgivings on being separated, though, the travel times are prohibitive; they can't simply wander half of Europe, parts of Africa and Asia, Australia, and South America together.

"We'll meet back up for Canada," Charles promises, waiting at Erik's gate as it begins boarding--his own flight departs in a little over an hour. "Besides, I had some interesting ideas on how to challenge my own talents while we're apart."

He gives Erik a friendly slap on the arm, and Erik jolts slightly as Charles transmits the real image of what he'd like to do, the real goodbye he'd like to give. In public, that simply isn't an option; he can't grab Erik by the shirt collar and pull him down, can't open Erik's mouth with his own and lick long and deep against his tongue. He can't muss Erik's hair, catch Erik's hands and kiss both palms, can't so much as peck him on the cheek.

But he can do all that and more with his mind, and Erik shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking down at the floor and then back at Charles. "Thanks for that," Erik mutters. "I didn't need to be comfortable for the first hour or so of my flight anyway."

Charles gives Erik another long, slow kiss in his mind, and Erik actually steps away this time, adjusting his jacket. It doesn't help. Maybe if he'd worn the long one.

"Ask them for a blanket as soon as you get on board. You can always claim you get cold on long flights."

"I think you ought to be glad we're flying separately," Erik mutters. "I might have to hurt you."

//Or take a nicely-timed, coincidental trip to the restroom with me,// Charles thinks cheerfully. "I'll call you from the field."

* * *

It takes nearly an hour to forget about Charles and his irritatingly sensual kisses. It's patently unfair that someone should be so good at kissing without so much as having to make physical contact, but then the benefit to being with a man who knows everything is that he isn't shy about using those gifts on Erik's behalf.

He looks up at the screen, eyeing the in-flight movie; something, some woman, some man. Not really of much interest; Erik would rather be thinking about what he's going to Portugal to do.

//Yes, I'm not enjoying mine very much, either.//

Erik jumps half a foot, but fortunately the man seated beside him is deeply asleep, head down low on his chest. He glances around; he's not imagining things, is he? With a telepath for a lover and partner, it's sometimes difficult to know.

He hears Charles's laughter in his head. //No, you're not imagining things. This is fantastic, marvelous--I think using Cerebro has extended my natural range somewhat. It's different from my usual, though, I can't quite feel you or what you're doing. It's like I'm looking at you from a football field away.//

Despite himself, Erik is impressed. //This is useful,// he admits. //Will you be able to do this from different countries, do you think?//

//Possibly. When you're in Portugal and I'm in Spain, perhaps. When you're in Australia and I'm in Japan, I have my doubts.//

//Still, it could save the CIA a great deal in long-distance phone charges.// Charles's laughter makes Erik smile, too. //Charles...//

//Erik,// Charles returns, and there's a warm tone to it, the same way it sounds when they've made love twice in a night and Charles is telling Erik they're on the verge of overdoing it. //I miss you already.//

//Sex maniac,// Erik thinks, with some fondness. //If I didn't know better, I'd think you only love me for my cock.//

//I'm sure it's got more to do with your--//

//--don't say it, do _not_ , I will never forgive you--//

//--magnetic personality,// Charles finishes triumphantly, and Erik covers his face with both hands, hoping he can disguise the laughter as a yawn.

A moment later, Charles sends another, more tentative thought in Erik's direction. //Erik...//

//Yes, Charles?//

The image comes to him, a little fuzzy around the edges but clear enough nonetheless: it's him, and in this vision, he stands, walks down the aisle to the restroom, locks the door, and unbuttons his jeans.

Erik blinks. //You cannot possibly be serious.//

//For me, Erik, please, please...// Another image; Charles in an airplane restroom, leaning back against the door, his belt already hanging open and his button and zipper undone.

//Out of the question. No.// Erik's cock is twitching, damn it. He shifts his legs and adjusts his blanket over his lap.

//I'm in mine already, did you see? I'm thinking of you, but it's not the same. I'm going to miss you so much...//

There he goes again: Erik can see himself through Charles's eyes, his back, his body stretched out in Charles's bed, and Charles kisses him between the shoulders, rubs his morning-stubbled face back and forth against Erik's skin. Erik moves his shoulders back and forth, as if scratching them against the chair.

//You're being ridiculous. I've gone _months_ ,// Erik thinks, exasperated, and he's no less annoyed when Charles sighs at him and corrects his figure.

//You've gone years,// Charles says, and he's right, he's right. //Some of us aren't so strong in the face of enforced chastity. Please, Erik, it's not as though anyone will know. Anyone but me.//

The image in Erik's mind is so clear: him in a restroom, Charles in another, the two of them stroking their cocks in time to each other's motions, held together by Charles's gift...

//No!//

He can hear Charles pouting in his head, and a breathless--aren't they all breathless? and yet somehow Charles infuses it with that quality--//Fine, then,// and suddenly he's flooded with pleasure, the hot feel of Charles's smaller, more compact hand on his cock. The image blocks out everything that's actually going on around him: a view from Charles's perspective, his hand on his cock, small square palm cupping the underside while his fingers curl around the top.

Erik shakes his head, and the airplane comes back into focus. It's too late, though; Charles is winning this round. If Erik doesn't want to come in his pants just from the sensations Charles is sending, let alone the images, Erik needs to get up. He needs to get up _now_.

He forces his way into a restroom and bolts the door with his power, leaning back against it and breathing heavily. //You'll pay for this,// Erik promises, but all he gets from Charles is a delighted sense of adventure, a boyish little thrum of _play with me, play with me, you'll play with me?_. Erik rumbles with annoyance and unbuckles and unbuttons his jeans, glad he doesn't have to use his hands for that, either.

//Touch yourself,// Charles urges. //Please, Erik, I want you to, please...//

It occurs to Erik that this could actually be more useful than either one of them is considering at the moment. He turns his hands palms-up and then drops them to his sides. //Can you make me?//

There's a moment's hesitation on Charles's part; he's been very, very good about not making Erik do anything Erik doesn't want to do. //I... Erik...//

//I know you could if you were here. But from there? How far apart are we, anyway?//

//God knows. Several hundred miles? But we were headed in the same direction and we left not too far apart, so...//

The pitch of arousal starts shifting, starts sliding away, and Erik grabs his own cock, completely unwilling to stand here in an airplane restroom, erect and waiting, while Charles babbles about airspeed velocity, the globe, and the jetstream, and probably turns it into a monologue about mutation and potential besides.

//Get on with it or I'm leaving.//

//No, no, no, I'm here, I'm here!//

Charles exerts a little pressure, and Erik squeezes his cock. It's not enough of a motion to be sure it was Charles, though. Erik drops his hand completely.

//Try again.//

There's an impulse to reach up and take his cock in hand, but it's a weak one. Erik shrugs it off, leaves his hands where they are.

//No. Is it the distance, or are you afraid to control me?//

There's a grunt in Erik's mind, and this time when Charles tries to lift Erik's hand, Erik can't just ignore the impulse so easily. He has to fight it physically, with his mind and his body, and his arm shakes as Charles tries to lift it.

//Arm wrestling at 20,000 feet,// Erik thinks, //and it looks like right now I'm stronger.//

Charles responds with a mental image, Charles himself in the restroom, kneeling at Erik's feet. For a moment, Erik can almost see him, really see him, as if his own senses are telling him Charles is there. Erik closes his eyes, and Charles is still kneeling at his feet, but now he knows it's only a mental image--it's as clear now as it was a moment ago.

Distracted, he loses his control over his own arm, and Charles takes over, putting Erik's hand on his cock and giving it several sharp, twisting strokes. Erik starts to cry out, but Charles cuts that, too, preventing any sound from making it as far as his voicebox.

It's as thrilling as it is frightening, being used like this; he's doing it for Charles, and Charles is _this_ powerful, his abilities this certain, but it still means Erik's having to face the fact that his lover can take away every single bit of his control without even thinking hard.

//You can trust me, I love you, I would never--// Charles's presence in Erik's mind swells with emotion, but Erik can't listen to that, can't face promises like that from anyone, not even Charles. Charles gives up on words and shows Erik what he's doing himself, the quick strokes on his cock, the way his cock is a deep dark red at the head, the way it always is when Charles is close.

//Ready?// Charles asks, and Erik isn't entirely sure he is, but that doesn't matter, because Charles twists his own hand, then twists Erik's hand, and they're in rhythm, they're together, they're feeling each other's sensations and then Charles does something that leaves Erik tumbling into warm, bottomless pleasure, coming in slick pulses over his fingers and, oh fuck, over a decent part of the room.

//--so fucking hot--// Charles sends, thoughts broken and full of gaps, but Erik catches the gist of it. Charles is still working his way through his own orgasm, still giving himself those last strokes to drag every last instant of pleasure out of himself that he can.

His grip on Erik ends, all at once, and Erik coughs, shaking himself and taking deep breaths. It's all right. It's _fine_. He's on his own, he's not under anyone's control, he's here, he's safe--

//It was only me,// Charles tells him. Erik cleans up, wondering if Charles is doing the same. //And I would never abuse your trust.//

It's sincere enough it almost hurt Erik to hear it. _Would it cost you so much to trust him?_ he wonders, and he's not surprised when Charles picks the thought out of his head.

//I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that question,// Charles thinks--cautious, tentative.

Erik sighs, and now that his clothes are back together and the room is less of a wreck, he leans his head back against the door, leans his shoulders back, takes some of the weight off his legs.

//Charles, it can't have escaped your notice that what we have goes far, far beyond trust...//

Charles takes that answer and is satisfied by it; Erik rubs both hands over his face, suddenly exhausted.

//Next time, not in public,// Erik tells Charles, and though there's laughter in his head, there's agreement, too.

//Not in public,// Charles says. //But I want to try this again while we travel. Agreed?//

//Agreed. Safe flight, Charles.//

//Safe flight, Erik.//

Erik heads back to his seat and covers up with his blanket. The in-flight movie leaves flickers of light and shadow over him as he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

 _-end-_


End file.
